


Differences and Similarities

by FairyNiamh



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read, Study Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Scientific study of the contrast in masturbatory habits on Earth compared to the Discworld.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences and Similarities

The scientist here on the Disc has assured us that the male masturbation habits here on the Disc, closely resembles what happens on your world. Though your sexual appetites are somewhat diminished by your appetites for food.

Well, for instance, your species and ours both have cockles. However, you do not have a protective sheath in which your cockle may safely rest. Instead, it sits there or swings from side to side as you walk.

That being said, we both use socks made of mermaid hair or a dragon scale pouch to help us achieve maximum pleasure during our daily meditations. You do empty you pipes daily, do you not?

The scientists still have some debate over the female masturbatory habits; as there has been no evidence of kraken breast cups. Nor are there any crabalian clit clamps, or any demovian sticks.

The devices incorporated in the self-indulgence ritual by human women baffle them. However, some of the female subjects have stated a desire to replicate and test out the items that have been sketched out.

The drawings have already been sent to the patent office; and there are hopes of the products being in the early stages of development; and will be ready for trial runs mid-autumn of this lunar cycle.

Look for them to come to markets across the Disc soon.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, the scientists involved in this study know nothing of the true nature of _any_ Earth inhabitants and there are some doubts about their knowledge about life on the Disc, outside of their lab.


End file.
